Bonded
by Unparagoned
Summary: Reva Black, Siruis Black's daughter prepares to attend her first year of Hogwarts like all her other sisters have. But the school is different then when the legend, Harry Potter first attended. Deceit and lies twist and intertwine, and Reva may lose one of her own if she can't defend herself against the evil that lurks within.


**Leila, Flora, Neoni, Idina, and Reva are all of my creation. Please do not copy these charecters, or their unique story. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks! -Jazz**

"Wake up, _Reva_!" my oldest sister yells from downstairs.

I yawn, brushing my dark brown hair out of my eyes, and get up slowly. I look over at the neatly made-up bed next to mine, and discover with a sigh that Idina is already up.

"Where are the robes...?" I mutter, searching through my closet of hand-me-downs from all five of my sisters. As I'm looking over the closet, my eyes connect with a mirror. I look myself over, and I can't help but sigh. Nothing has changed.

I'm skinny, with no curves, and no beauty whatsoever. My mouth is set in a permanent grimace, something not even the funniest joke could change. I have big almond brown eyes that take up half my face, and long dark eye lashes. I have a small nose and wide lips.

In other words, I'm not much to look at.

I'm nothing special compared to my four older sisters**, **Leila, Flora, Neoni, and Idina. Leila is the oldest, and the prettiest, in my opinion. She's 16, and the tallest, most confident out of all of us. She most commonly wears a pretty red necklace mom gave her.

My mother passed away when I was two. Leila describes her as being the prettiest woman alive. She told me her death was a tragic accident. She speaks rather highly of my mother.

On the other hand, my father is one she seems to dislike. Apparently, he disappeared around the time my mom died.

My second oldest sister, Flora is the rebel. She goes out of her way to distinguish herself from the rest of us. She has cut her hair, and even highlighted it once or twice. She most commonly wears a red hair band and silver necklace. The one mom gave her.

Neoni is the quietest, and she has a pretty smile that distinguishes her easily. She braids her hair often and looks a lot like our father, Leila says. I wouldn't know, I never met him, nor did I meet our mother.

Idina has the darkest skin, a pretty coffee color, and she has long dark hair she keeps in a ponytail. She's my favorite (though I would never tell my other sisters this), mostly because of her easy going spirit and sportiness.

We have a bond, in which I can feel her emotions, and she can feel mine along with mind reading and mind speaking. We can also take some of the others energy, though we haven't used that skill a lot.

Lastly is me. Leila, to be nice, would say that I have fine features, a petite face, and pretty eyes. Out of all of us, I supposedly look the most like our mother. I look in the mirror again, but I can't see the comparison. My mother was beautiful, I'm... Plain.

"Reva, you're going to be late for the Hogwarts bus!" Leila yells again, and my heart skips a beat.

I have been looking forward to going to Hogwarts for a long time. Ever since Leila had come home with a wand, weaving tales of the beauty and mystery of Hogwarts, my curiosity and excitement had continued to grow. I had waited while Flora went next, then Neoni, then Idina. Each had come back excited to return.

It was finally my turn.

I rummaged through my closet a bit more until I had found the black robe, and finally the pointy hat. Almost breathless with excitement, I put the items on, my heart racing.

I was finally going to become a witch.

I spin around as I hear a cough from behind me. "Idina!" I greet her with a hug she stiffly returns. She grins, and holds up my ash and phoenix feather wand.

"Couldn't be a witch without this." She says, handing it to me with a big smile. I grin as I realize that she probably heard my thoughts. Then I notice smile is too big to be real, and as I take the wand, the smile wavers slightly.

"What's wrong?" I ask my sister as I slip my wand into the pocket of my robe. She grins, plastering that fake smile to her face again.

"Nothing Reva," she sighs, "really." I nod though I'm not convinced.

I know she'll tell me when she's ready. Sisters tell each other everything. Especially sisters with a close bond such as we have. Right?


End file.
